


Dear Lieutenant

by WalkingDictionary (Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark)



Series: CSI: Miami From FFN [2]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen, Nailed ep tag, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark/pseuds/WalkingDictionary
Summary: Someone writes a letter to Horatio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami or the characters used in this story. The only thing that I own is the idea behind the story.
> 
> (Original disclaimer that appeared on post)

 

* * *

Dear Lieutenant Horatio Caine,

 

It wasn't my fault. I was just protecting the son of the man I love. I was only trying to do what was right for him.

 

I didn't know he was going to walk in and ruin Lucas's best chance of survival.

 

I didn't mean to shoot him. I just prayed that he wouldn't open the door. But when he did, he startled me, and my finger slipped.

 

I wanted to stay and help him, but he pulled out his radio. He was okay when I left him.

 

The blood scared me. He scared me. Why did CSI Ryan Wolfe have to come back to the house? For fingerprints about a stupid message Brenda faked.

 

It's all Brenda's fault that my family has been torn apart and that a young man was injured.

 

I regret pulling the trigger. I regret leaving him. I regret so much about what I did, but I don't regret putting the gun back or meeting Ryan.

 

You know, you want to let me rot for running away. I've lost count of how many times I've begged for forgiveness from God and you, but the only one able to grant me some measure of relief for my sin is the one I've sinned against.

 

He visited me the weekend after I was sentenced to seven years in a minimum-security prison. Not even Gary had visited me by that time.

 

_"I don't blame you, you know," he said softly, gently rubbing just above where the bandages ended over his eye._

_"I shot you," I replied, "I left you to die."_

_"Flight or fight. You did both." We both smiled sadly._

_"You're okay, though?" I asked. "Besides having a nail in your eye?"_

_"It wasn't in my eye," he leaned closer to the glass to show me the tiny red spot of blood      just a fraction of an inch from the corner of his right eye. "Have you gotten your mail yet?"_

_"No," his question surprised me, "why?"_

_"Um, your fiancé...he, uh, he broke up with you in a letter." My mouth dropped. "I'm sorry," he whispered, standing and putting an arm around me. I sobbed. I was still crying when a guard told us time was up. He said something sharply, and soon a nurse was next to me, helping me move._

 

Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm pregnant. With Gary's child. Seven months pregnant. Who's going to care for my child?

 

Ryan gave me a letter before they made him leave. It was from you. He said you wanted to apologize for locking me up for so long, and I hope that's true. I also want to know, how can Ryan forgive me, how can he make you forgive me, when even God won't?

 

I loved Gary, and I feel betrayed by him. But I'm getting over him and I think you should keep your CSI from seeing me, because rebound relationships, especially with a baby involved, almost never work out for the better.

 

Yours truly,

 

Charlene Hartford

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was briefly edited to fix some grammatical errors. Nothing was changed in the way of the story.
> 
> Link to original post: [Dear Lieutenant](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4702781/1/Dear-Lieutenant)


End file.
